Marie Szubanski
Marie Szubanski is the head of the entertainment company known as the Esme Girls. She's a blonde pigtailed American girl with a school-girl based Esme Suit. Originally she wanted to work as a professional cheerleader and then move on to work in the business world for the rest of her life, but that changed due to various and unexpected chains of events that made her start the Esme Girls, group which she runs and participates actively on. The company consists of a show house for adult entertainment in which the girls that work in it have to wear clown looking costumes and swing from the heights of a place. Each show generally ends with certain girls inflating a pink balloon that comes from the lower part of their suits, the girls then swing a bit more in this new situation to then having them falling down harmlessly to the ground with a general feeling of eroticism and excitement. Biography Marie was born on Nevada where she lived in her parent's farm until she moved to the city of Reno where she attended Highschool, she has always been part of a cheerleader group ever since. Due to her beauty and charm, Marie became one of the most popular girls, putting her on the spotlight for romantic interest but also on the eyes of other girls that looked down to her as competition. During her years on Highschool, Marie had to work a lot to support her family. She worked at supermarkets as a cashier, as carwash-girl, then she started modelling for small companies, babysitting, domestic caring and cheerleading for sport teams. She became an independent person because of this. After ending Highschool Marie moved to Las Vegas where she worked as a showgirl at various casinos. Her plan was to earn enough money so she could move north and land on a place where she would start a new life, gain a living and going to universty. While in Las Vegas she began to work on all sort of jobs again. The money she made from this went to afford a breast augmentation followed by another weeks after. But despite the happiness Marie attained from all of this, her dream of moving north persisted. She soon quit all of her varying jobs in Las Vegas and made her way to Michigan where she settled and began to seek out a career in cheerleading. She also sought to attend a universty, where she could possibly achieve a degree involving Business Administration. Marie started working as a showgirl in various men's clubs, and then got acccepted as part of a cheerleading division that would performe for a notorious American football team. While Marie was working she looked up for that university entry than later on she righfully earned by having one of the highest scores at the entry test. However, after a while of both studying and working, Marie would start having problems such as stress and anxiety. Being overwhelmed by worrying too much about her job and academic security ultimately defeated her taht she couldn't keep either. But given that she accumulated a healthy amount of money, Marie gave herself a vacation season in which she tried to calm things down. Seeing that she wouldn't go through the whole university process again, Marie decided gave that up in order to work more. When the money started to run out, Marie started to look for new job opportunities. At one point, while working in the male entertainment industry as a showgirl on different clubs, Marie thought of a new idea to perform. She imagined herself swinging on top of the men for them to see her underwear. Then she had this image of her ass inflating somehow. It had to be something big enough that it would both immobilize and humilate her. The only thing Marie thought of was a giant balloon. She tried different brands of rubber until finding the right one, it consisted of a material tainted in pink, capable of achieving big lenghts during inflation and it even had the ability of absorbing Marie's legs and keeping them safe inside the balloon it formed. Marie made different underwear clothing using this pink rubber until achieving the right panties. After this, she kept everything a secret. Marie continued working as usual. With her money she continued the idea by giving it a unique print, like having a recurring outfit for its use. Marie would design and create a clown looking suit but with a twist: she made it look like a mixture of a schoolgirl and a cheerleader outfit with braces. It wouldn't last long until she had to use the suit. One day, Marie was told she was about to be lay-off, but having the opportunity to make a last impression to save her job, Marie was given the chance to perform what would be her final show. Marie didn't know what to do until she thought of her idea. So Marie picked up her clown suit and rubber, wore it and went to job on it. The place where she works, a ballroom with long and strong ribbons hanging for the roof, gave Marie ample space to attempt her idea. So she tied one of the ribbons to her suit's braces in attempt to let her swing herself via their attachment ot her waistline. Marie swung for a moment until her rubber panties were triggered and thus expanded. The weight the balloon gave to her made the braces unravel from the ribbons, making her falling and rolling down the floor. Given that she made a complete mess of the place and was on a humiliating situation she thought she had lost it. For her surprise, she was received with positive feedback, and although she got laid-off anyways, she knew she had something special going on with that concept. It wouldn't take too long before Marie was hired to perform that same performance on different establishments. Ultimately, she would create a brand of herself and soon it was followed by the founding of her first and only company, the Esme Girls. Within days Marie's aspirations had changed and she felt a sense of satisfaction, as if she had found her true calling. Now she had a new purpose; to inflate for the pleasure of others. 'Personality' On a personal level, she likes to shit-talk to others, specially friends. Although many times she's a naive person, she's also a go-getter. Albeit Marie does not have a strong educational background she has a good common sense of things. Marie can rationalize lots of things and is good at following orders. On top of that, she constantly reads books involving things such as economics, administration, accounting and even law; she doesn't seek to know everything, just to keep her mind fresh. When in love, Marie's the one that does the chase. She adores to tease her romantic interests. Marie always wants to know which are the most sensible buttons for her to press. This is not in order to harm or anything, but to set boundaries. Once she knows how much space she has to play on she proceeds to express all her love inside said limits. Marie is not a violent person, but she can get easily triggered into rage whenever someone says things that she's not happy with, being one example the fact that her breast size is not natural but due to implants. Nonetheless, she's very friendly and easy going. Once she knows someone likes to shit-talk like her, she will find the occasion to shit-talk with him and keep a constant challenge to see who replies the best. She loves all John Wayne's movies, being her most favorite one The Searchers from 1956. Spaghetti Westerns are her favorite genre of movies. In fact those type of movies created her ideal man, being that of a tough and stoic American cowboy; similar to the roles perfomed by John Wayne or Clint Eastwood. When it comes to music Marie's favorite group is Depeche Mode, being her most beloved album 1990's Violator. She also likes Motörhead and Metallica. She's the type of girl that with no doubt would show-off her breasts at a concert while being sat on someone's shoulders. Esme Suit Marie's Esme Suit is based on an school-girl uniform, combined with the design of the "OG" Esme Suit worn by Esme Hoggett in the source material. The design features a crop-top and skirt, with large shoulders and white gloves. Marie's suit has large, red boots. This version of the suit uses a "panty" design, as in the rubber takes the form of panties while deflated but cover her entire lower half after inflation. The skirt design means the suit does not rip much, if at all, during inflation. Marie was the first Esme Girl to use this kind of expansion. The making of Marie was first drafted in 2014. She was supposed to be the best version of Esme Hoggett from the movie Babe 2: Pig in the City, at least intended by PinkInflatingAss. She ended up being a thin pigtailed blonde with blue eyes. Although Marie was the first of the Esme Girls, from 2014 to 2018 she didn't have a stablished name and it wasn't supposed to be more that one Esme Girl. Her name comes from the porn actress Kenzi Marie, who once performed as a schoolgirl for Brazzers; and Magda Szubanski, the actress who played Esme Hoggett in Babe 2: Pig in the City. Because the lastname Szubanski is of Polish origin, this means Marie has Polish ancestry as well. Gallery Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (Early design 1).jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (Early design 2).jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (Early design 3).jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (1).jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (2).jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (3).jpg Esme Girls - Emily and Marie.jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (4).jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (5).jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (6).jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (7).jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (8).jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (9).jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (10).jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (11).jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (12).jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (13).jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (14).jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (15).jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (16).jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (17).jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (18).jpg Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (19).jpg 1. Esme Girls - Marie Szubanski (20).jpg 1. Esme Girls - Marie Szubanski (21).jpg 1. Esme Girls - Marie Szubanski (22).jpg 1. Esme Girls - Marie Szubanski (23).jpg 1. Esme Girls - Marie Szubanski (24).jpg 1. Esme Girls - Marie Szubanski (25).jpg 1. Esme Girls - Marie Szubanski (26).jpg 1. Esme Girls - Marie Szubanski (27).jpg 1. Esme Girls - Marie Szubanski (28).jpg __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Esme Girls